The Beautiful Rose and The Mysterious Lily
by Deidre-Chie
Summary: An AU story of Euphemia and a mysterious other girl, I wonder who? Warning yuri That means girl x girl , if you don't like don't read. M for maybe later.


It was a warm autumn day while Euphemia, walked past the old shine

I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters! And excuse me for the OOC-ness Bows

It was a warm autumn day while Euphemia, walked past the old shrine. It was her favorite place to walk by after school, it was odd though, it was one of the most beautiful shrines she had seen. Yet she never saw anyone their. Not even on the weekends, but to her that just meant she could take in the pretty sight with no distractions. The only other people she had seen there were the people she took there well person, her older sister Cornelia. Though she did see another person there, a miko who "worked" there. She had never talked to her, but she always wanted to. As she stood there in thought of whether to _try _and talk to the girl was on her mind, but was soon interrupted by her cell-phone.

"Hello?"

"Euphie you're late for dinner again! I thought I told you to get home early." The older of the two said practically yelling.

"Oh, sorry… I was just making my way home actually." Euphie was a little embarrassed that she had spent so much time at just the shine alone.

"Let me guess, the shrine again?" Cornelia sighed. "You really spend too much time there... Whatever just hurry up and get home soon" She finished sounding, nice.

"Okay, I'll be there in a little bit, bye." Euphemia put her cell-phone back. She knew she shouldn't have stood there pondering if she should talk to the mysterious girl. She figured as the next day was a Saturday she'd try and talk to her then, truth be told she though the miko was lovely, though she always seemed to be depressed the few times she had seen her. She wanted at the very least to know her name.

Finally reaching home she opened the door. "I'm home sister! Hope you aren't too angry!" Giggling slightly.

"You bet I'm angry. Dinner has almost gotten cold, and you know it won't be any good cold." Sighing a second time in the day she set the table.

"Sorry, you know I really like the shrine though. And besides you know you could have eaten without me. And secondly you know I'd eat your food whether it's cold or hot." She said with slight confidence as her stomach growled.

"What ever, anyway I'll clean up after dinner and you can just go to bed. I know you want to go to the shrine tomorrow." Cornelia said in an almost matter-of-factly tone.

"H-how did you know?" Euphie was shocked and confused how her sister would know such a thing.

"Well _now _I know. But really you go there everyday, _and_ you don't seem like your usually perky self." Sounding slightly concerned.

"It's just that the miko girl who stays at the shrine always seem so sad, I was hoping to talk to her and maybe find out her name and get to know her…. But I suppose we should eat!" Her attitude suddenly changing from sad to "happy"

"I guess, just don't let it bother you when you don't even know her, for all you know she could be rudest person you'd ever meet." Still somewhat concerned.

After finishing dinner, Euphemia helped Cornelia clean up though she told her not to, and went to bed soon after. Still thinking about that girl she decided first thing after breakfast she would try to talk to the miko girl. It was starting to bother her more and more as the days went by.

"I suppose… I'll go to the shrine tomorrow…" That night Euphemia didn't get a much sleep as she had hoped, but at least she wasn't that tired when she woke up.

"Hm, good morning…" Euphie said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Well you're up late." Cornelia was finishing up some of Euphie's favorite breakfast foods. The smell slowly creeping to Euphie's nose.

"Pancakes?!" Euphie excitedly enquired.

"Yes, pancakes. You act as if I don't treat you well." The older of the two joked.

"That's not what I meant, but I rarely see you make pancakes…" Slightly pouting now, but thankfully the pancakes were done and Cornelia got some plates and placed the pancakes on to them, and then got some syrups and fruit.

"Eat up. I'm not letting you go anywhere until you finish them all." Cornelia smiled afterwards. But Euphie didn't mind and happily accepted the "contract" and ate all of her pancakes. After a bit of relaxing in her pajamas she changed and got ready to leave.

"I'm leaving now!" Euphie exclaimed as she put her shoes on. "I'll be back in a few hours!"

"Just makes sure you aren't out too late, if you won't be back till dinner call me." Cornelia finally fitting the role of the older sister, well more like a mother. The young pink haired girl ran down the street and as fast as she could to the shrine. She had finally reached her destination, she was in front of the shrine.

"I'm here…" Putting her hand on the door, she didn't know how to describe it. It wasn't paper, but it didn't feel like normal wood either. "Ooohhh, I can't open it!" She slightly yelled, then realized she shouldn't be too loud, it wasn't that she _couldn't_ open it, it was just she didn't feel like she could. "I have to do it!" She bravely said.

A/N: I hope it wasn't _too_ bad. It was previously an original idea, not Code Geass. But then I noticed the character seemed like Euphie, and her sister like Cornelia (Though she was her younger sister…) So I hope a few people like it. I was wanted to do a Gurren Lagann Fic rather than Code Geass, but there isn't much of a yuri pairing to me…


End file.
